1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and, more particularly to an electrical connector for preventing electromagnetic interference caused by peripheral electronic devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advancement of technology, electric devices, such as smart phones, tablets, and laptops, now come with many different functions.
Since most people living nowadays require a large amount of mobility everywhere they go, it is important to minimize the size of electronic products so that the users can carry them around.
Regardless of a smart phone, tablet or a laptop, they have been widely used for most people. However, the main design purpose for smart phones or tablets still focuses on entertainment. Therefore, with portable electronic devices, laptops are still the main product to provide the full range of functionality.
In general, the laptops usually come with a plurality of USB connectors mounted adjacent to the printed circuit board for the user to connect other peripheral electronic products.
However, the USB connectors mounted adjacent to the printed circuit board, though providing convenience to the user, suffer from electromagnetic waves generated, and the performances of peripheral electronic devices are greatly affect.
Thus, there is an urgent need to solve the problem of the prior art.